Anything But Normal
by bubble drizzles
Summary: Kidnapped once again. But this time, the threat is different. Julie Sparks was your average 13 year old girl. Hung out with friends, talked about that cute boy, and thought her life was boring. Oh, how things changed. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**Hi guys, this is my first story, EVER. So please, try not to be too harsh, though I accept constructive criticism. Even though the story isn't centered around them , there will be a little Percabeth. The setting is after TLO, and before TLH. I'd say the beginning is around September of the same year as TLO. I hope you enjoy it(:**

"RUN!" she yelled. I decided not to argue, there was a MONSTER CHASING ME for God's sake. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't even know I could run this fast. The girl was trying to get it's attention, but I guess it wanted me. The creature was about the size of a grizzly bear, black, kinda like a wolf, but much scarier, and it kept chasing me. "Here, here!" she screamed, gesturing for me to come over to where she was. I ran and as she came next to me, I noticed she didn't really seem scared. "Okay, since the monster wants you, you're gonna stay behind me while I kill it, got it?" I just nodded. She looked like she was used to killing creatures like this, so it was best to just stick to her plan. She pulled out a bronze knife and as the creature leaped, she stabbed it's belly. I thought we were a goner. This creature wouldn't die with one stab... But I was wrong. The monster desintegrated right before my eyes. All that was left was some kind of yellow dust. "Alright, let's get you to camp." she said with a smile. "I'm Annabeth." Annabeth looked about 16 years old. She had blonde hair, tied in a pony tail, and stormy gray eyes. She seemed nice and really smart too. She wore an orange shirt which had "Camp Half-Blood" written on it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Julie, but camp? What camp?" I asked, even though I figured it must be this Camp Half-Blood. "I ... I need to get back to my parents. I m-mean, they'll... they'll be wondering where I am-"

"Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for people like us." she said.

"W-What? I... I don't get it. People like us? What do you mean? What about my parents? They'll freak out if I'm gone."

"People like us... demigods. Demigods are-"

"Children of the gods, I know. They're half human, half god. I know greek mythology. But you can't possibly believe that they exist. Those were myths. They're not ... real."

"Yes, they are."

"As much as I want to believe this, I just can't. This is impossible. I mean, I love greek mythology, I think it's totally cool, and it'd be nice if they existed, but they just... don't. "

"Let me guess, you only know one of your parents, you're dyslexic, probably diagnosed with ADHD, am I right?"

"Um... no."

"No?"

"No. Both my parents are alive and I know both, I'm not dyslexic AT ALL, I mean, my reading is perfect, and even though I can't be still I've never been diagnosed with ADHD."

"W-What? H-How can that be possible?"

I shrugged. "What was that thing that attacked me? It looked like a baby hellhound."

"It WAS a hellhound."

"And you killed it with celestial bronze?"

She smiled, "You're smart."

I blushed and smiled "As I said, I love greek mythology. Okay, so maybe these greek things ARE real, but you know I'm not a demigod. One of my parents would have to be Olympian right? So how could that be possible if I know them both, and they've been married for 17 years."

"I don't know... I mean, I'd assume you were a mortal who could see through the Mist, but the hellhound ATTACKED you. He'd only do that if you were a demigod. I need to talk to Chiron."

"I need to get back to my parents."

"Where are they?"

"At the Paramount hotel"

"Let me IM Chiron and then we'll go."

"We? But what are you gonna tell them?"

"We'll see."

She digged in her pocket and pulled out a gold coin. "This is a golden drachma, it's the gods' money." she explained. "Since demigods can't use cellphones, because it would be basically saying "HEY MONSTERS, I'M HERE, COME GET ME." , we can IM - Iris Message - when we need to call someone. Can you get that spray gun please?" I handed it over to her. She turned on the spray gun and pointed it towards the sun. It made a rainbow. She raised the drachma over her head "O goddess, accept our offering." She threw the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared. "Show us Chiron,". The air shimmered and soon there was the image of a middle-aged guy with thinning hair and a scruffy beard in a motorized wheelchair. "Chiron!" Annabeth yelled.

Chiron looked at the image, "Oh, hello Annabeth. Any problems?"

"Umm, yes, kinda. This is Julie, she was attacked by a hellhound."

"Umm, hi." I said quietly.

"Oh, is she hurt or-" Chiron asked.

"No, no, she's fine. That's not the problem. I assumed she was a demigod, but turns out both her parents are alive, and have beem married for 17 years. She's not dyslexic, nor has ADHD. I'd just say she was mortal, but the hellhound attacked her. I don't know what to do, I'm lost... Can you come over to the Paramount hotel, fast?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh dear, that is strange. I'll be right there." Chiron said, and the image was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Parent's Secrets

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Honestly, I didn't even think I would get any. It's nice to know that some people like my story so far. I'll try to update everyday, but I'm not sure if that'll work. But I'll try anyway. Enjoy- Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer again.**

**I, _bubble drizzles_, do not, repeat, NOT own anything that has to do with the Percy Jackson franchise, well, except for maybe this plot, but someone might have done a story like this too, but that's not the point. _I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON_, even if I do want to.**

**Now enjoy(:**

* * *

**- I I -**

As we were making our way towards the Paramount hotel, Annabeth was telling me about being a demigod. It seemed cool, even with all the monsters around. I found myself hoping that I really was one. All my life I've wanted to fit in in school. And I did, sort of. But now I wanted to be different. I wanted to do something in my life. I wanted to have adventure, and a chance to prove myself. I wanted to do something... special. _Be_ something special. My life may seem perfect, but it's not. I have problems, just like any other teenage girl. And I thought being a half-blood would solve it all. Of course, there were the monsters, and the fighting, and I wasn't too thrilled about that, but I thought that by having those problems, I would finally forget my "normal" ones.

When we reached the hotel, Chiron was waiting for us. How he got here so fast? I have no idea. Especially since he was in a wheelchair. "Hello, my dear Annabeth, nice to meet you Julie, " he greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, sir" I said, quietly once again.

"Please, just call me Chiron,"

"Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away"

"Are you _THE_ Chiron? Who trained Hercules, and Jason, and all those other great heroes?"

A big smile spread across his face, "Yes, child. I've been granted immortality to be a teacher, for as long as anyone needs me, and I will continue to train great heroes."

"That seems... cool."

"Yes, it is. Painful sometimes, but "_cool_" too," He chuckled. "Now, let's discuss what's important. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, this is my first time in New York, and so this morning I asked my parents if I could take a walk. I walked to Central Park, and there were many tourists around. I was looking at everything, it was so beautiful, when I heard a snarl right behind me. I looked and there was the baby hellhound. It had it's big red eyes, looking straight at me. It was weird because no one else semed to notice it. And how could you _NOT_ notice that ... _thing_ next to you? I tried to keep calm, maybe it would ignore me just as it was doing to everyone else. But it semed ready to attack me. That's when I saw Annabeth on the other side, and she yelled for me to run. But she was the only one who noticed the hellhound, all the other people went around like it was normal. Not even looking at it. She killed it and then we IMed you."

"Hmmm," Chiron was anylizing the facts. "Annabeth's right, if you were a mortal, the hellhound would ignore you, just as it did to the other people. That is, assuming you could see through the Mist. Because if you couldn't, then you would act like the other people, you wouldn't even realize there was a hellhound there. Yes, my dear, I believe you _are_ a demigod. I don't know how, or who's child you are, but you are one."

I didn't know how to react. I mean, I wanted this, right? And greek mythology had _everything_ to do with me. I loved it, loved it, loved it. A huge grin appeared on my face. Then I remembered something and frowned. If one of my parent was Olympian, then that means either the mom or the dad that I've had all life, weren't my real mom, or my real dad. Why didn't they tell me this? "Chiron, how can this be?"

"Maybe you were adopted..." Annabeth guessed

"No, I couldn't be. You'll see, I look EXACTLY like my parents. Like both of them. Not just one. Both. I don't understand,"

"Seems like we need to have a little talk with your parents," Chrion said.

"Speaking of them..." I saw my mom and dad coming over to where we were. The thought that one of them wasn't my real parent bothered me. And what about my goddess mom or god dad? Why hadn't they ever told me anything? Didn't they care? They just gave me away like that? They never visited me? Never even bothered to write? I didn't have time to think about that. I had to figure out why my parents lied to me, and why I looked so much like them.

"Hey honey, " my dad said, coming next to me.

"I see you've made some friends already" said my mom, looking at Annabeth and Chiron.

"Umm, this is Annabeth, and her... um, uncle Chiron." I lied "These are my parents.". _Or so I believed for 13 years._, I thought. I forced a smile. My mom, observant as always, was focusing instensly on Annabeth's bright orange camp t-shirt.

She tugged at my dad, "Sweetheart", she whispered, "Her shirt"

Dad's eyes widened as he finally realized what she was looking at. "Camp Half-Blood," he muttered.

* * *

**Uh oh. What are her parents hiding? What do they know?**


	3. Chapter 3: Lifelong Secrets Are Revealed

**- I I I - **

He recognized the shirt. _They_ recognized the shirt. "Guys," I pleaded, "Please, just tell me the truth. I already know what I am."

"How did you meet them?" My dad asked.

"Annabeth saved me from a hellhound" I looked at him, he looked worried, hurt, sad. "Dad. Please."

"I knew this day was gonna come. I never wanted to believe it, but I knew we couldn't do this for long," my mom said.

I saw a tear flow through her face. In normal circumstances, I wouldn't ask her any more. I didn't like pushing her, hurting her. But I had to know this. "Mom," my voice trembeled, "Please mom, please."

My dad sighed, "I suppose we don't have a choice honey. We need to tell her."

"You're right," my mom agreed sadly, "It's for her own good."

Dad started the story. "Your mom and I were already married, but we were fighting and arguing a lot. We decided to take a break from each other, to calm down. I missed your mom so much. I was miserable without her. That's when I met _her_. As soon as I saw her, all my troubles melted away. I fell instantly, and I knew she felt something towards me too. I didn't feel lonely anymore, or miserable. We spent about 2 months together, but we knew this wouldn't work. She was a goddess. We could never be together. She left, and I felt miserable again. She made me stop thinking about your mom, but it was when she left, that I realized how much I truly missed her. I tried to move on once again, but I couldn't. I found out your mom couldn't get over me either, so we got back together. Your mom got pregnant, but turns out it was a hysterical pregnancy, and the doctor told us she had some kind of disease and she couldn't have kids. "

"After a few months," my mom continued, "_she_ came back, with you in her arms. She told us it was your dad's baby. We invited her in and she saw how much me and your dad were happy together. We sat down and just talked, and she found out about my hysterical pregnancy and how I couldn't have babies. When she said she had to go, I told her not to worry, cause you were in good hands. Apparently , she saw that too. I told her I would raise you like my own daughter, and would love you no matter what. But I guess she saw how much it was hurting me that this baby wasn't mine. I finally got the courage and asked her if she could do me a favor: make you look like me, so that you, and all our family, and friends, wouldn't suspect of anything. We wanted to have a normal life with you. She granted my wish, and said it was a good plan, but it wasn't gonna work forever, and that if anything happened, I should send you to Camp Half-Blood, cause Chiron would know what to do. We taught you how to read properly, took care of your dyslexia, turned you into a responsible, behaved young girl, and always encouraged you to do things related to greek mythology, cause we knew that would come in handy. No monsters ever attacked. That is, until _today_."

So, my mom, wasn't my mom. I had a goddess mom. I could understand the pain my mom must have felt all these years, knowing that I was never her real child. And I wondered if somewhere, my real mom had any day been missing me, just once.

"And," my mom was crying hard now, "I just want you to know, that, I'll always love you, as if you were born straight out of me. Always." I gave her a big hug, I truly loved her. So much

"Well," Chiron finally said, "that explains a lot. Thank you, for your time, and cooperation." My mom just nodded, and my dad gave Chiron a pat on the back. "Come on, " Chiron said, "we have to go, fast-"

"Wait! " I interrupted, "I-I wanna know more. About my mom, my real mom. Who is she? I have to know. What did she look like? What goddess was she?" My dad started to speak when we were interrupted by some of his friends. I wanted to wait, to find out about my mom, but I guess we couldn't wait.

"We need to go," said Annabeth. "Now that you realize clearly who you are, your scent becomes stronger. And this is New York, we need to get out of here before we're surrounded by monsters." Chiron agreed, and I said I quick goodbye to my mom and told her I'd IM her later. We got in a Delphi Strawberry Service van and left for Camp Half-Blood. The start of a new life.

* * *

**A/N : WEEEEE, I love the reviews I'm getting. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU. If you could tell your friends about this story, it'd be cool. haha. And don't forget to always review, cause that makes the gods happy(: And I'm sure you don't wanna piss them off. No, no.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Meet a God

We had enough time on our way to Camp Half-Blood for Annabeth to fill me in on everything that's happened in the last... 5 years, or so. From Thalia's tree, to her first quest, to the Golden Fleece, the time she was kidnapped, the Labyrinth, and, finally, the Titan War, about 2 months ago.

When we got there, the only thing that came out of my mouth was "WOAH.". The place was amazing. It was incredible. It was like, heaven.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"I don't think beautiful is enough to describe this." The view was breathtaking. We stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill and I could see strawberry fields. I wonder why they grew strawberries... It must have something to do with the Delphi Strawberry Service van. I saw some campers playing volleyball in the volleyball court, and a few others just running around and having fun. Chiron led us to the Big House. It sure was big.

"So Julie," Chiron asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Um, fine, I think." I answered honestly.

"Are you alright with this whole thing? It normally takes a while for new demigods to accept what they are."

"I don't know. I guess hearing the truth from my parents made it a little better. This is all new for me, and I think it'll take some time before I'm fully adapted, but I'm not in denial or anything. It's just kinda hard to believe this is true."

"That's wonderful. Oh, much better than most of the campers. I guess our orientation film won't be needed. Annabeth, dear, would you mind giving her a tour?"

"No problem, Chiron." Annabeth said. "C'mon." We were leaving the Big House when a man came in. He had curly black hair, and wore an orange tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh, what do we have here?" said the man.

"Mr. D, this is Julie Sparks, our new camper. Julie, this is Mr.D, he's the camp director." Chiron explained.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." I said, trying to make a good first impression. Guess it didn't work too well.

"Wish I could say the same." Mr.D said. Chiron looked at him, as if asking him to be polite. "Eh, at least she's nicer than the rest." He said, grabbing a cup, which immediately fillied itself with wine.

"Mr. D, your restrictions." Chiron warned.

"Oh, yes. Sorry father." Mr. D apologized, looking at the sky.

"Mr. D offended his father a while ago. " Chiron explained to me. "Took-"

"Oh, Chiron, every time we have a new camper you say the exact same thing." Mr.D interrupted. " Let me explain. I was chasing a wood nymph, Father got mad, sent me here to this hell for a century. Oh, and I can't drink wine, ironic huh?"

"You're Dionysus. God of Wine. Right?" I said, amazed. Woah, I was meeting a GOD. Even though he seemed really rude, and I didn't like him, he was still a god.

"Ah, yes. Finally someone recognizes me." He said, relieved. "Well, run along now Judy Stars." I was about to say that my name was Julie Sparks when Annabeth whispered to me,

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for this chapter being _EXTREMELY_ crappy. **


	5. Chapter 5: I Get A Cabin

Annabeth showed me around camp. We saw the strawberry fields, the volleyball court, the arts and crafts, and the lake, where some naiads seemed to be giving me dirty looks.

Annabeth must have noticed them cause she turned to me and said, "Ignore them, it's cause you're with me and they kind of hate me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. They have a crush on him or something." We headed towards the cabins. There were lots of them, in a U shape. Cabins of goddesses on one side, gods on the other. They all looked very different from each other. The first one looked like a marble box, with white heavy columns in the front. It was the biggest and bulkiest of all the cabins, and had polished bronze doors that shimmer like a hologram, and had lighting bolts streaked down them. "Zeus' cabin?" I asked. It seemed empty, like it hasn't been used in a while

"Yep. No one lives here anymore. I mean, my friend Thalia, the one I told you about, did, before she became a Hunter. She still comes here sometimes, just not very often." said Annabeth.

She showed me all the different cabins. Her cabin, Athena's, number 6, was a silver colored building, the outside was very simple, with silver curtains and an owl hanging over the doorway. The inside had a workshop, library, and bunk beds that were pushed against the wall. The library was filled with bookshelves and thousands of books, and old scrolls, and had tables and chair for them to study and read. The workshop was also filled with tables and work benches, and had cupboards filled with materials to build things. Since I loved to study and read, I thought the cabin was simply amazing. But I know for most people, it would be hell. I saw a boy around Annabeth's age, with sea green eyes, caucasian skin, and jet black hair leave cabin number 3, Poseidon's. Annabeth saw him too, because she ran and gave him a big hug, and then a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Seaweed Brain!" she said.

"Hey Wise Girl, I've missed you!" said _Seaweed Brain_.

"Julie, this is my boyfriend, and saviour of Olympus, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Percy, this is my new friend and camper, Julie Sparks." Annabeth introduced us.

"Oh, so you're the famous Percy," I said jokingly. "Nice to finally meet you. Annabeth told me all about you." It was true. Annabeth had told me everything about him. How they met, how they went on quests together, their adventures, his prophecy, how he saved Olympus. Boy, was she _really_ in love.

"So I see my girlfriend is acting like an Aphrodite girl huh?" Percy joked. "Nice to meet you too Julie. Do you know who's your godly parent yet?"

"No," I said, kind of sad. "My parents just told me that I have a goddess mom, but I don't know who she is yet."

"Parent_s_?" He said, shocked with the plural.

"Ehm, yeah. See, my dad fell in love with my goddess mom, but he was married to my mom. And so my mom asked my goddess mom to make me look like her, so me, or any friends or family, wouldn't suspect anything. So I look just like my mom, and my dad. And I'm not dyslexic or have ADHD. They '_trained_' me, I guess, to make me seem normal. So, for 13 years, I thought my mortal mom was really my mom, but turns out she's not. And I don't know who she is."

"You'll find out soon. She'll probably have claimed you by the end of the week. Don't worry." Percy tried to make me feel better. "Oh shit, I have archery right now. NOOOOOO, I hate archery. Well, I guess I have to get going. Nice meeting you Julie. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I hope you like it." he said with a smile. He kissed Annabeth, and waved at me as he ran for Archery.

Annabeth showed me the rest of the cabins, and some campers stopped to talk to us. It seemed like Annabeth was pretty popular around here. We went to the Arena, the Armory, the Stables, and we saw the weird and dangerous climbing wall.

"I think we better head back to the cabins to take a shower and get ready for dinner." She said. "You'll stay in the Hermes cabin for now. Just until we know who's your mom. All the undetermined kids stay in the Hermes cabin for a little while, that's why it's pretty crowded there, aside from Hermes having lots of children."

I guess that's why the Hermes cabin was the most old and worn looking. Its dull brown paint was chipped off and had a caduceus overhanging the door.

Annabeth knocked on the door and a tall, skinny guy with a mop of curly brown hair that hanged in his blue eyes opened it. He had upturned eyebrows, a crooked, sarcastic smile, and a gleam in his eyes. Then I noticed there was a boy that looked just like him, his twin I guessed, standing by his side.

"These are the Stoll twins, Connor and Travis. Guys, this is Julie she'll be staying here until she's claimed." Annabeth said. "I'll be in my cabin if you need anything, ok? Just look out for your belongings, Hermes' the god of thieves. Oh, and these two just _love_ to pull pranks, so watch out." She warned as she left.

"There, you can stay in that bunk. " said Travis Stoll. He introduced me to Hermes' children. They seemed like good kids overall. I was liking camp more and more.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters have been pretty boring. It'll start getting more interesting in the next few chapters. Anyway, I need your help. I'm trying to think of a new name for the story, cause this title was just the first one I came up with, but I kinda hate it. So, if you can help me think of a new title, I'd love it. (:**

**Remember to revieeeeeew,(:**


	6. Chapter 6: The Claiming

**Yo, yo, yo! Sorry for not updating earlier. Writer's block, *shivers*.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, boohoo. :(**

**ENJOOOY(:**

* * *

I put my things in my bunk. Well, I didn't have a lot of things, just some clothes that were in my suitcase in New York , and my iPod. Music always calmed me down. I had also brought a book. I was reading Gulliver's Travels, again. It wasn't my fault my mom didn't give me my allowance this month to buy a new book, so I just had to read an old one. And I couldn't help it, I loved this book, it was a classic. I looked at my watch and decided it was better to start getting ready for dinner. That's when I realized I didn't have the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. I looked for one of the Stoll twins, but I didn't see them anywhere. I'd just ask them later.

"Hi, you're Julie, right?" A boy about my age asked. He was athletic looking and had fair skin, blue eyes, and black hair.

"Uh yeah," I said, surprised. I didn't even notice him come over to me.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Evan Cunningham, nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"No, no, it's ok. Um, nice to meet you." I thought it was better to just ask him already about the shirts. "Hey, uh, where do I get this shirt?" I pointed at his camp shirt.

"Oh, Chiron's probably gonna give them to you tomorrow. Don't worry. Just use your normal clothes for now."

"Okay, thanks." Awkward moment there. I needed to think of something to talk. I mean, he was my first real friend at camp, besides Annabeth. "So... are you determined?"

"Yeah. Hermes' cool, I'm glad he's my dad."

"Have you been here for long?"

"About a year. Most campers get here when they're 12. Do you have any idea who your parent might be?" He asked

"Not really. I just know it's a goddess. Now to narrow it down from all the goddesses that exist... Complicated."

"Well, I'm sure she'll claim you soon."

I saw two girls coming over to where we were. They both looked about our age and had pale skin. One had baby blue eyes and long, wavy, bleached blonde hair. The other had big golden brown eyes, and long, curly, dark chocolate brown hair, with eyebrow grazing bangs.

"Hey Evan," The girl with dark brown hair said. Then she looked at me and frowned, "I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Yeah, I got here today." I said quietly.

"Oh, that explains it. Welcome to camp, you'll love it here!" She said with a big smile. "I'm Elizabeth Charlotte Marcellus, but just call me Lizzie."

"I'm Julie Sparks."

"Julie. That's such a pretty name." The blonde girl said. "I'm Sophia Goldring, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Are you guys determined?" I asked, trying to have something to talk about.

"I haven't been determined yet, but Lizzie is a daughter of Hermes. I have a goddess mom, but I don't know who she is yet." She said, kind of sad. Finally someone who understood what I was going through. Hm, maybe Sophia and I were half sisters. "Is Hermes' your dad or are you undertermined too?

"Undetermined. My parents knew who my mom was, but they didn't have time to tell me."

"Monster attack?" Evan asked

"Well, I was attacked by a baby hellhound and Annabeth saved me. We talked to my parents and my mom told me she wasn't my real mom, and my dad told me all the truth, how he met my real mom, and how my mortal mom couldn't have kids and how my mortal mom asked my real mom to make me look like her, and yeah. He was about to tell me who my mom was, but he was interrupted by some friends, and Chiron said we couldn't wait or monsters could attack us again, so I don't know who she is. " Then a thought filled my head. Could it really take that long for my mom to claim me? Cause Sophia didn't seem like a new girl, but she was still unclaimed. "Hey Sophia, how long have you been here for?"

"Well, I got here about a month ago."

"And you still haven't been claimed?"

"Before the Titan War," Lizzie started explaining "it took way longer to get claimed. Some kids never did. And others were children of the minor gods, so they weren't claimed. But after we won the Titan War, Percy made them promise to claim their kids by the age of 13."

"And my 13th birthday was just two days ago, so I guess my mom will claim me soon."

We stopped talking and got ready for dinner. The horn for dinner blew and we filed in and headed towards the mess hall. Each cabin had their own table, and no one was allowed to sit at another cabin's table, Lizzie explained to me. Some nymphs were bringing us food, and I was about to take a bite when I heard Lizzie say,

"Don't eat it yet." She warned, "Take your food and follow me."

I followed her to the hearth, and I saw everyone was going there too.

"We have to take part of our meal, and scrape it in the hearth, as an offering to the gods." She explained.

"Seriously Lizzie, I don't know how I'd survive this camp the first days without you to help me." I smiled.

She laughed, and smiled. "You're welcome. I'm sure we can be great friends."

I noticed the campers were saying their parent's names as they scraped the food. I saw Sophia in front of me and heard her whisper and she gave part of her food,

"Hermes, thanks for letting me stay in your cabin. Mom, whoever you are, please claim me." She turned around and saw me, then she smiled. It was my turn now.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia." It was best to be polite and say all the Olympians names, at least for today since it was my first day. I decided not to leave Hades out, he was still part of the Big Three, and I've always loved reading about Hestia, even though she wasn't an Olympian anymore. Then I prayed, "Hermes, thank you for letting me use your cabin for a while. Mother, I don't know you but it'd be nice to know who you are. Still, thank you for everything."

I went back to the table and ate. I was really liking camp, you know. We were all having fun, laughing, and talking when I heard Lizzie,

"Oh my gods!" She said loudly. So loud that the other campers and Chiron turned to look.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She pointed to Sophia. She was dressed in new, stylish clothes, her hair was neatly brushed, and her makeup was perfect. She looked stunning. The campers saw it too, cause they seemed surprised. Then I noticed they were looking at something above her head. I saw a fading holographic image of a dove. The surprise in the campers' face was gone, they seemed to be happy for Sophia. The Aphrodite table was cheering loudly, and our table was clapping. Then I realized it. The dove was the symbol of Aphrodite. Sophia had been claimed.

Chiron walked up to us, "Hail, daughter of love, beauty, and sexuality. Hail, Sophia Louise Goldring, daughter of Aphrodite."

* * *

**You didn't expect that did you? Did you? Did you? NO. HA!**

**I bet most of you thought Julie was gonna get claimed, but don't worry my loves, she will soon.**

**So we met 3 of my OCs today. Who did you like best? Why? Sophia Louise Goldring, daughter of Aphrodite; Evan Hudson Cunningham, son of Hermes; or Elizabeth "Lizzie" Charlotte Marcellus, daughter of Hermes?**

**Oh, I'm going away for Christmas so I won't be updating for a while. Maybe on the 28th... Who knows?**

**Have a happy holiday everyone!**

**Bye(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Dream

I could see the stunned look on Sophia's face. She couldn't speak. She tried but the words didn't come out of her mouth. I was happy for her, I really was. She got claimed! It made total sense. Her being a daughter of Aphrodite, I mean. She was a total girly girl, super romantic, loved putting on make-up... but for the little time that I had spent with her, she didn't seem stuck up and bitchy like some Aphrodite girls. Most of the girls in cabin 10 were nice, but they only thought about being perfect and looking good and didn't really care for others. Of course, some were really nice and helping, I noticed that when I was walking with Annabeth and some of them came over to greet me. I hoped Sophia would be like the nicer girls. I didn't want to lose a friend.

She finally opened her mouth, and all that came out was, "M-M-My mom?"

"Yes child," Chiron said. "Aphrodite is your mom."

A huge smile spread across her face, "Oh my gods, that is so cool!" she exclaimed.

Yep, I could already see the family resemblance. She was totally loving the make over her mom gave her. As if she wasn't already super gorgeous, she looked even more beautiful with Aphrodite's blessing. Some of the Aphrodite girls, the nice and helping ones, came over to talk to her and offered to help her move her stuff to the cabin. The nice ones that only cared about being perfect came over to greet her and talk to her too. The only ones who didn't were 3 girls, who looked snobby, bratty, stuck up, mean, and seemed to be giving everyone who came over to greet Sophia death glares. The one in the middle - tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup - looked like the leader. On her left side was an African girl, and on her left, a Hispanic one. Both of them were really pretty as well.

After dinner, the Hermes' cabin helped Sophia pack, and some Aphrodite girls helped her move over to her new cabin. I was by the Hermes door, watching her go into cabin 10 . I hoped Sophia would be alright. I knew those 3 mean girls were _not_ someone to mess with.

"She'll be okay," Evan said, as if reading my thoughts. "Sophia's a strong girl, she can handle things on her own. She's extremely gorgeous, but she's not stupid."

"Hold on, " I realized, "did you just call Sophia _extremely gorgeous_?" I smirked as Evan turned red.

"Um... I, uh... W-what I meant was t-that uh... I-I mean, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, s-so... um-"

"You like her, you like her, you like her, you like her!" I sang, teasing him

"W-What? Me? NO!"

"Oh come on! You may be a son of Hermes, but when it comes to love, it's hard to lie."

"I don't love her..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I like her just a little bit, but whatever, she'll never look at me anyway..."

"Oh please, I think she likes you too."

"It's your imagination running wild."

"Whatever." I said as I entered the cabin and drifted to sleep. And then, the dream came...

I was in a cave. The place was empty, the only person there was a girl who looked around 12. She had auburn colored hair and eyes as silvery as the moon. She seemed to be crying. I tried comforting her, but I couldn't speak. Then she looked right at me,

"Save me, sister," she pleaded. "You must help me. Please."

Before I could say anything, the vision changed. I was in a dark florest. There were some girls, they seemed to age from 10 years old to 15. They were looking for something, someone.

"Where are you my lady?" Cried a girl. She was around 16, with shoulder length spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. "Sister, where are you?"

* * *

**Yo guys, I'm back! Yes, this chapter was small, and yes, this chapter was crappy. I wanted to end it with the dream, so it's kind of like a cliffy, but not really since I bet most of you know who the girl in the cave is. AND who the one searching for her is. It's pretty obvious. Just try to guess what happened and yadayadayada. I'll try to update soon. Byes33**


	8. Chapter 8: Daughter of  ?

I woke up scared. What a weird dream. Who _were_ these people? Part of my imagination. Must be. I looked at the clock, 6:30.

After everyone woke up, we went to eat breakfast. I spent my morning training. Chiron was watching me, looking for signs to figure out who my mom was. I was pretty good at both archery and sword fighting, considering this was my first time, so Chiron told me I could decide later if I wanted my own sword or bow and arrow.

After lunch, I had free time, so after I went to leave some stuff at the Hermes cabin, I decided to hang out with Sophia and Lizzie. I found them in the beach, with a couple of friends I hadn't met yet. I was about to turn back, I didn't like being in places where I didn't know most people, I felt kind of uncomfortable, when Sophia saw me,

"Hey Julie!" she yelled, "Over here!"

I went over to talk to her, "Hey." I gave a shy smile.

"Hey Jules," Evan said.

"Guys," Lizzie said, "This is my amazing new friend, Julie Sparks, still undetermined."

They all smiled, and said hi. They seemed like pretty nice people. Of course, Sophia and Lizzie, especially Lizzie, didn't seem like the type to hang out with mean kids. Sophia pointed to a girl with olive skin, stormy gray eyes, and straight medium dark brown hair with side bangs,

"That's Gabriella Spouge, daughter of Athena." Of course, with the stormy gray eyes... She seemed shyer than the rest. Everyone was talking loudly and being weird, while she was just laughing. Sophia pointed to a girl with porcelain skin, hazel eyes, and straight long golden blonde hair. "That's Andrea Schein, daughter of Apollo."

"Hello, nice to meet you" Andrea greeted me, in a British accent.

"She's British," Sophia said. "She used to live in England until, you know."

"Woah." I said, only imagining what it must have felt like to be dragged here, to another continent, being chased by monsters. And, she must have left everything behind. She couldn't possibly live there and come here _every_ summer, could she?. What if anything went wrong? She'd be so far away from camp!

Andrea must have been reading my thoughts, "Yes, but my mum moved here to America after we were attacked by monsters. Luckily a satyr was there in England at the time to escort us to camp. Mum decided to move here later, to be closer to us, because, of course, we would have to go to school some place near." She explained. "We've been living here for 3 years now."

Lizzie dragged a boy over. He had porcelain skin, hazel eyes, and messy dirty blonde hair. "This is Henry Schein, son of Apollo. He's Andrea's twin brother." That figures why he looked a lot like Andrea. She pointed to the last girl, a petite girl, with olive green eyes and straight, copper red hair, that went a little past her shoulders, "That's Cecilia Bellamie, daughter of Iris."

Their friends were pretty welcoming. I realized it was easier for me to get along with them. I mean, I usually made friends quickly, but that after being extremely shy and reserved. The bad part was, time flew. Soon, one hour was gone and I had Ancient Greek with Annabeth. She told me demigods had dyslexia because their brain was hard wired for Ancient Greek, and even though my parents taught me English well, I'd probably still comprehend it. Wrong. I barely understood a word she said. And reading those books was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Then a thought hit me...

"What if I'm not a demigod...?" I asked

Annabeth seemed surprised by my question, "You _are_ a demigod Julie."

"But even if my parents '_trained_' me, I'd still understand Ancient Greek, wouldn't I?" I knew there was some explanation to it, and I knew I was a demigod. But I guess I didn't want to believe it. Not after today, not after that dream. It could have been just an odd dream, but I had a feeling it was more than that. There was something important about that dream. I just didn't know what.

"Julie, listen to me. Chill. If you're worried about something, just tell me. You know you can trust me. You are a demigod. That's already proven. You wouldn't be attacked if you weren't one. You wouldn't get past the camp boundary if you weren't one. Your parents said you are one. Someone would have figured out by now if you weren't one. " Annabeth said firmly, "You _are_ a demigod. Whether you like it or not." She sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I just... I've been thinking a lot lately. I mean, I hate not knowing things and so I've been trying to figure out who your mom is... I have a guess, but it's not confirmed yet, and there's also all the projects for Olympus, oh gods. Speaking of Olympus, I have to get back there... Argh, I was on my way there when you were attacked. I forgot completely. I haven't even finished designing Hera's temple yet... Ah, she's gonna be _furious_-"

"Annabeth," I interrupted, "Breathe."

She smiled, "Thanks." She remembered something, "Hey, do you need to talk to someone about something? What's going on? Are you alright? You've been kind of worried lately-"

I decided to tell her about my dream. If I didn't, she'd just be suspicious and I'd have to tell her later. If this was something important like I felt it was, now would be a better time than later. Someone's life could be in risk. I told her everything. Her eyes widened,

"It can't be..." She said, her voice full of surprise and worry.

"What? What happened?" I asked

She dragged me to the Big House. Chiron opened the door worried,

"What happened?" He asked concerned

"Julie had a dream." Annabeth said. If those were normal circumstances and we were normal people, I would have laughed at her. People have dreams all the time. But I figured this wasn't. And we definitely weren't normal people.

Chiron's eyes widened, "What _kind_ of dream?"

"Demigod dreams." She said, "_Bad_ demigod dreams."

She told him the story,

"Oh dear. She's been captured once again? That can't be..." Chiron said. "I'll contact Olympus immediatly, see if they have news on her."

After we left the Big House, one question was on my mind. A question that deep, deep inside, I had a slight feeling I knew the answer to.

"Would you please explain to me what happened back there?" I asked.

"Well, according to your dream, the goddess Artemis has been captured once again."

Yep, as I expected. But for some reason, I jus couldn't process everything. WHAT? Artemis has been captured? Can gods even _be_ captured? And what did she mean by _once again_? Has Artemis been captured another time? By whom? Should we be worried? Why did this dream come to _me_? So many question filled my head.

"B-But... it's a _dream_."

Annabeth shook her head, "Not for us. Not for demigods." She explained, "You see, demigod dreams sometimes aren't just regular dreams. They're messages."

"Why me? Why did I have the dream? Why did they capture Artemis? _Who_ captured Artemis? I-I..." I couldn't understand anything. And that bothered me deeply.

Annabeth smiled at me sympathetically, "I really hope your mom is who I think it is."

Then I remembered something Annabeth had told me. "She was captured once by Atlas. Before The Second Titan War. But... Atlas or any Titans couldn't have captured her again. You just destroyed them."

"Titans can never be killed."

"But still! They're still weak! Look how much time it took for them to attack again!" I pointed out.

"True. I don't believe any Titans have a hand in this. But, to answer your questions, why did the dream come to you? I don't know, but if there's a quest, then that means you'll lead it." Say what? Annabeth had explained to me earlier what was a quest and why they had it. But me? Lead a quest? I'm a 13 year old girl! And I just got here! Sure, Percy lead one when he was 12, and he didn't even have time for training, but he's a child of the Big 3. I'm just an undetermined kid.

Annabeth continued, "Why did they capture her? I don't know. By whom? I don't know either. But this is _not_ something good."

I felt like crying. I didn't kow why, I just did. As I walked back to the Hermes cabin, I bumped into someone.

"Woah. Ah. I-I'm so super sorry, I-" I apologized

"Relax Julie, it's okay." Said a familiar voice. I realized it was Andrea. I smiled,

"Sorry."

She look intensely at me, and frowned. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

I was about to lie and say I was okay. I sighed. It was better to get everything off my chest. I needed to talk to someone about this. Someone who could understand me. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. She nodded. We went to the beach and I told her everything. From my dream, to telling Chiron, to the talk with Annabeth.

"That's... bad." She said after I finished.

I nodded, "And what's worse is that Annabeth said that if there's a quest for this, I'll probably lead it." I sighed. "I'm not ready yet. I just got here. I wanted to train all year, and then, _maybe_ , next summer go on a small , not so dangerous, quest. Not even lead it, just... go as a companion. "

She smiled, "Don't worry. Maybe they'll find Artemis before you need to go."

I smiled, "Thank you."

After the talk with Andrea, I felt a lot better. It was so good having someone who felt the same way as I did. I mean, I really liked Annabeth, and we had so much in common, but she was older, and had been on many quests. She knew what this was like. And she had a lot of training before she went on her first quest. I walked back to the Hermes cabin to get ready for dinner.

Dinner was nice. I tried not to think about the dream too much, and just have fun. It was easier than I thought. Everyone was laughing and being silly. It was great. Suddenly, the Hermes table looked at me in shock. The other tables started looking too. They were looking at something above my head. Oh great. Did this really meant what I thought it did? I looked up and saw the holographic image of an owl. Yep, it did.

Chiron galloped over to us. "Hail Julie Amelia Sparks, daughter of Athena"

* * *

**She's _finally_ claimed. Who did you think captured Artemis?**

**I made this a longer chapter, just for you guys, cause I love ya. haha. Yeps. **

**FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IN 2011! WOOOO!**

**2011 is here everyone! Did you all have fun yesterday? Did you celebrate? Party a lot? What were your promises for 2011? **

**Oh, remember to _review_! I want _many_ reviews in 2011 ok? Cause I've noticed that I've been getting less reviews. And it's not like people aren't reading, cause I'm getting a lot of emails saying this story was favorited, was put on story alert, etc. So, please review. It makes the gods happy, hahaha.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dancing Oracle, say what?

Chiron galloped over to us. "Hail Julie Amelia Sparks, daughter of Athena"

Athena. _Athena_. Daughter of Athena. I was a daughter of Athena. _Me_. I couldn't believe it. Athena had been my favorite goddess for... I don't even remember. Such a long time. And here I found out I was her _daughter_! My smile turned into a frown. I was her daughter. Why did she claim me just now? Why not yesterday? Or when I crossed the boundary line? Why now? Now that I was finally getting used to the Hermes cabin? Not that I didn't like the Athena kids. They were awesome. But I was finally happy there. Why now? What? Was she claiming me because of that dream I had? Did she think "Oh, she might be useful, let's claim this brat already." ? I loved my mortal mom, who I always considered, and always would, my _real_ mom. But I _always_ felt like some part of me was missing. Some nights I'd just lay in bed, and out of nowhere, I would just have a desire to cry. And then I'd cry myself to sleep, and I never knew why. Did she even _care_? Did she even _know_? Did she _ever_ see me? Or did she give me away and just... forgot about me? I put away my thoughts as Chiron led us to the singalong in the Amphitheater. The Athena kids welcomed me and offered to help me get my stuff afterwards.

"Hey new half sister!" Annabeth greeted. I smiled,

"Hey Annabeth," I said.

She studied me with a suspicious look. "What's wrong?" She was good at reading people's face.

I sighed, "Um, nothing. I'm just... worried about Artemis." I lied. Well, not really _lied_. I _was_ worried about her. About the dream. About my possible quest. About everything. At the moment, I was just more preoccupied with being mad at my mom. _Stop that Julie, _I thought,_ You know gods can't give that much attention to their children... _But still...

"Campers," Chiron announced on the microphone, "We have some important announcements before we start." Chiron looked at me and I realized what this was about. Tonight was just _great_. "As you all have seen during dinner, Julie Sparks, has been claimed by Athena. Coincidence or not, yesterday she had a dream of Artemis asking her to help her, free her." The campers started murmuring. "Quiet down children!" Chiron continued, "Now, we have contacted Olympus and they said they haven't heard from Artemis in a while. We were able to talk to the Hunters and they told us about Artemis' disappearance. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, will be here shortly to give us all the information we need. We believe Artemis has indeed been captured. We don't know who captured her, or why, but to find that out, we will need a quest."

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _I'm so dead... literally, _I thought. I couldn't lead a quest. I mean, me? I had just been claimed, I had no training whatsoever and I was no child of the Big Three, so, I didn't have any cool, special powers to help her. I didn't even have a sword, or a bow and arrow. I hadn't even _decided_ if I was going to use a bow and arrow or a sword. I was _so_ dead.

"And it is only right for Julie to lead this quest, since she was given that dream for a reason." He looked over to me and motioned me to go up to where he was.

As I walked, I could feel the campers staring at me. I heard some whisper "Poor girl," "I hope she survives." "It's only her second day!", which didn't exactly reassure me. Chiron gave me an encouraging nod and I stood at his side.

"Rachel," he said to a skinny and tall girl, with frizzy red hair and green eyes. "Please." She smiled as she came over to me. "Julie, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle." Chiron introduced. So this was the girl Annabeth had told me about. The girl she was once jealous of.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said, "I wish we could have met another time, since this first meeting might be a little weird considering what will happen. Even though I won't remeber anything..."

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see." She said in a dead serious tone. "But first," she went back to her happy voice, "you need to ask."

"Ask what?"

"About your future, your destiny, your quest to save Artemis... Only then I can give you the prophecy."

"Okay... um, how can I free Artemis?" Then, the weirdest thing happened. She started dancing like a monkey. But she stopped abruptly and green smoke came out of her mouth.

* * *

**HELLOOOOOO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! I'm back! I hope you all read the Author's Note I posted here, telling you why I wasn't gonna post for a while. If you didn't, too bad, cause I erased it. HA. And I'm not gonna teeeeell ya. HA, two. Okay, I will. I was away for around 20 days, just as I said I would be, because I moved to another city and I only got my computer back yesterday. So, yeah.**

**So, she has a quest. I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I just didn't put the prophecy in this chapter because I actually haven't uh... thought of it yet. Hehe. Sorry. I'm not good with prophecies. I'm no Oracle! If anyone can give me some tips, I'd love it. haha. **

**I'll try to post more soon. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Alaska, here we come!

_" You shall go west,_

_Where Artemis begun_

_With two companions,_

_Plus twins of the sun_

_On all's first quest,_

_Friendship will grow,_

_Only to be destroyed,_

_With an arrow and bow_

_Tempted by evil,_

_Two shall be, twice_

_A sacrifice made,_

_To free from gneiss. "_

On the last word, Rachel collapsed. Luckily, Chiron was there to catch her. She woke up quickly and blinked,

"So... how was it?" She asked us.

"... freaky." I told her, sincerely.

She seemed sad, dissappointed maybe, though I didn't know why,

"Aw. I guess my monkey dance didn't work then..."

"Uh no. May I ask, what was that for, anyway?" Chiron asked

"Well, Apollo told me to do the monkey dance the next time I recited a prophecy, because it was kind of like... magic, to make the person less scared of me." She looked at our faces and only then she realized what had happened. "OH THAT SUN GOD! UGH! I swear, he was more likely to have been Herme's twin than Artemis' ! I can't believe I fell for it. ugh, I should have known!"

"Well," Annabeth spoke up, "Let's discuss the prophecy shall we?"

"Oh, what was the prophecy anyway?" Rachel asked. "I wish I could remember my prophecies.."

_" You shall go west,_

_Where Artemis begun_

_With two companions,_

_Plus twins of the sun_

_On all's first quest,_

_Friendship will grow_

_Only to be destroyed,_

_With an arrow and bow_

_Tempted by evil,_

_Two shall be, twice_

_A sacrifice made,_

_To free from gneiss "_ I told her.

"Well that was a long prophecy." She said.

"Tell me about, even longer than my Great Prophecy." Percy said

"Okay, so the first two lines... what does it mean?" Lizzie asked

"Think," Chiron said, "Where did Artemis begin? Where was she born?"

I tried to remember the myths. Seems like that was gonna be my life now, anyway. Where was Artemis born? I remember Hera was mad that Zeus has gotten Leto pregnant, and so she cursed her and said she would give birth 'where the sun never shone'. "Delos!" I remembered.

"Indeed." Chiron said.

"But I suppose Delos moved too, right Chiron? It's somewhere in America?" Percy asked

"Yes. Latouche Island, to be exact."

"But that's all the way up in Alaska!" Sophia exclaimed

"Moving on," Annabeth continued, "Julie, according to the third line, you get to choose two people to go with you."

"Plus twins of the sun." Percy reminded us.

"Well, the two people I'll decide later, " I turned to Andrea and Henry, "But I guess you two are coming with me, twins of Apollo." I smiled.

" 'On all's first quest, friendship will grow.', that's a good thing." Cecilia pointed out.

" 'Only to be destroyed with an arrow and bow' " The mean girl from the Aphrodite cabin sneered

"Drew has a point..." Annabeth agreed.

"It will be so funny knowing one of you will die because of each other." Drew laughed. "Bow and arrow... that's what the _Apollo_ kids use isn't it?" She looked at Andrea and Henry, "Looks like _one of you_ will kill a friend."

"Drew, _enough_!" Chiron yelled, "Andrea, Henry, don't worry. You know prophecies always have double meanings."

"Tempted by evil, two shall be, twice." Evan said. "That doesn't sound too good. Do you think Kronos might be rising again?"

"Impossible. We've _just_ destroyed that old fool!" Clarisse said. "Besides, we would know wouldn't we? Isn't that why we're not in school?"

Now that I thought about it, I realized we were supposed to be in school. "Why _aren't_ you guys in school?" I asked.

"Gods, don't you know _anything_?" The African American girl that was always with Drew said. She was really pretty and, unlike Drew, didn't wear much makeup. She had a beautiful, long, brown, curly hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Give her a break Aisha, she just got here." Sophia defended me

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Chiron asked if we could all stay year round this year because of the last war. To make sure, in case anything happened. " Annabeth explained.

"Oh." I tried changing the subject, "So, 'a sacrifice made, to free from gneiss' what could this mean?"

Annabeth shook her head, "I have no idea."

Travis Stoll, or was it Connor, decided to lighten up the mood with some crappy joke, "WOW! Little Annie doesn't know?"

All Annabeth did was roll her eyes, "Not now Travis, not now."

"So Julie, I guess Andrea and Henry are coming with you?" Chiron asked

Andrea and Henry nodded.

"That means you have to pick two more people. Don't worry, you have until tomorrow night to think. You'll leave the day after that. Tomorrow Thalia will come by to talk to you. It's late, everyone, back to your cabins!" Chiron ordered.

As I walked back to the cabin area, I tried to think of who to choose. It was already bad enough having Andrea and Henry with me, I didn't want to lead them into a death trap. That's right, a death trap, this is was it was. How did all those people expect me to lead them? I spotted Annabeth and Percy,

"Hey Annbeth, hey Percy. Listen, would you guys do something for me?" I asked, hoping they would say yes.

They looked at each other. "Depends." Annabeth said.

"Will you guys come with me on this quest? Please?"

Percy smiled, "We would. But we can't."

I frowned, "Why not?"

" 'On all's first quest, friendship will grow.' This has to be the first quest for everyone going. Me and Percy went on two already." Annabeth explained.

"Oh." Then I realized something, "Only two?"

"Yep." Percy said, "When we went to retrieve Zeus' Lightning Bolt, and when we went into the Labyrinth."

"What about the Sea of Monsters, or when Annabeth was kidnapped?"

"Techincally, those weren't _our_ quests. The Sea of Monsters was Clarisse's, we snuck out. The same thing when I was kidnapped. Though, maybe it _did_ count since Percy joined the group." Annabeth said. "Come on, it's getting late, let's go get your stuff into your new cabin, sister." I smiled.

Annabeth and some of her, and now my, siblings helped me get my stuff. I didn't have a lot. I said goodbye to Lizzie, Evan, and the other Hermes kids, and made my way to cabin 6. I felt someone tap my shoulders and turned around to see a boy around my age, maybe a little older. He had shaggy and messy black hair, pale olive skin, intense black eyes with a gleam of genius or madness, and was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, and a black shirt. He was sort of... gothic.

"Um, hi." the boy said.

"Hey,"

"So, you're Julie right?"

"Yep, and you are?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

I put my hand out and he shook it, "Nice to meet you Nico. Annabeth told me all about you."

He gave a small grin, "Um listen, would it be alright if I came on the quest with you guys?"

"Yeah, of course! But haven't you been in other quests before?"

"Technically, no. The Battle of the Labyrinth wasn't a quest for me, I just happened to be there. Besides, I've been on my own for a while, so I know some pretty cool tricks."

I smiled, "We could really use them. You're in."

"Thanks."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

I walked in my cabin and noticed most people were already sleeping. _What a night,_ I thought. I changed my clothes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**I guess my prophecy turned out alright... haha. Was it _that_ bad?**

**VOTE! Who should go on the quest with Julie, Andrea, Henry, and Nico? Place your suggestions in the reviews.**

**(:**


	11. Chapter 11: Julie of The Argonauts

_I walked in my cabin and noticed most people were already sleeping. What a night, I thought. I changed my clothes and fell asleep instantly._

_

* * *

_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt great. Well, as great as you could feel knowing you had to go on a quest. I was worried, I really was. I didn't know what surprises this quest was going to hold. The line about friendship being destroyed with an arrow and bow really freaked me out. Would one of my friends die at the hands of another? What could anyone possibly do to destroy our friendship? And the last lines, "A sacrifice made, to free from gneiss." Someone would have to sacrifice themselves? So did that mean _two_ were gonna die? I felt confused, which is extremely horrible to a daughter of Athena. I felt like I was leading everyone into a death trap. But I was determined to do my best. If anyone was to die, it would be me. I wasn't gonna let anything happen to the others. I couldn't. And I didn't know who to pick as my last companion. I already had Nico, Andrea, and Henry. I was seriously thinking about Lizzie, she was a great athlete, she could steal things and, most of the time, not get busted, and since she was a daughter of Hermes, she could teleport. Or Sophia, I heard she could charmspeak a little. But there was also Gabriella. It would be nice having another daughter of Athena there to help me decide. Or maybe Cecilia. I heard she could summon pegasi, and make rainbows. Plus, she got to IM for free.

"Thinking about the quest?" Annabeth asked me.

I nodded, "I have so many things to do before we go..."

"Don't worry," she tried to calm me down, "You'll do great."

"Don't worry? Come on Annabeth, let's be _realistic_ here!" I said furiously, "I've been at this camp for _two_ days. I _barely_ know how to use a sword properly, I don't even _have_ a sword. I've only had one day of training, and it was what? One _hour_? I don't know who to choose as the last quest member. I have to talk to that Hunter girl about the quest-"

"Thalia, the one I told you about. Daughter of Zeus, used to be tree..." Annabeth reminded.

I continued, "Okay, I have to talk to Thalia. And the prophecy completely freaked me out. I'd be the world's biggest liar if I told you I _wasn't_ worried. I'm so fucking _scared_, Annabeth!" My eyes were watery, and one lone tear had already come down my face. Annabeth looked at me simpathetically and hugged me. That's when I noticed some of the other Athena campers were looking at me too. A boy, maybe 14 or 15 years old, built, fair skin, gray eyes, messy caramel hair, came over. I wiped my tears as Annabeth pulled away from the hug.

"Hey," he said, "You okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Lies, but whatever. I was sure people wouldn't want to hear me blabbing about my problems.

"I'm Nicholas Fein," he introduced himself, "But just call me Nick." He held out his hand.

"Julie Sparks," I said, "And I'm more of a hugger."

We both laughed and he hugged me. Was I more of a hugger? Yes, always. Why didn't I hug _Nico_ then? Well, he was a more ... _delicate_ matter. He seemed, dark, emo, goth. It was scary. I wasn't sure he'd feel comfortable. Heck, I was not even sure why he wanted to _go_ on this quest. From what Annabeth told me, I figured he was still kind of mad at Artemis because of what happened to his sister.

"Um, Nick.." I heard a small voice say. I turned around a saw Gabriella. "Hey, Gabriella."

"Hi Julie," she said shyly, "Welcome to cabin 6. You're gonna love it here."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Um, Nick, I think we better get to breakfast." She turned to me and Annabeth, "Are you guys coming?"

"We'll be there in a minute, Gabs." Annabeth said. They left and we were the only ones in the cabin, "Listen, Julie," she continued, "Me and the older campers, we'll train you today. You guys will be ready for the quest tomorrow. And the prophecy, it freaks everyone out. Don't think about it. You try to change it, but it never works. Prophecies are prophecies. You can't change 'em. Plus, they have double meanings. Just don't think about it. You have nothing to worry about."

I smiled, "You're the best sister ever."

She smiled proudly, "I know."

After breakfast, Annabeth wanted to start training right away. But first, I had someting more important to do.

"Hey Travis," I greeted him as I walked into the cabin. "Have you seen Lizzie?"

"Uh, I think she was down by the beach," he said, "Why?"

"None of your buisiness, Stoll." I laughed, and ran out, "_Thank you!_"

I found her right at the beach, sitting on a rock, looking at the ocean. I sat nex to her, "What is Elizabeth Charlotte Marcellus doing sitting in a rock, may I ask? I'd assume she'd be helping the Stolls plan a prank or somehing."

She laughed, "Not today. I'm in a mood for thinking."

"About...?"

"My mom. I miss her. I've never been here year round. Most of the kids here haven't." She sighed, "I've been here since I was _10_, Julie. I got here the same day as Percy did.** (A/N Let's use our imagination here, shall we? In this story, TLT happened during the Summer of 07, SoM/Summer08, TTC/Winter08, BoTL/Summer09, TLO/Summer10. And btw, I know Nico would be about 12 now, considering he was 10 in the TTC, but let's pretend he was 12 there k? So he's like, 14 now. thanks.) **But I got here in the morning, Percy came at night. I was lucky. If I got here a few hours after, I wouldn't have made it. The Min- I mean, Pasiphae's son, would have been around by that time. Yes, he wanted _Percy_, but as soon as he smelled my scent, he would have chased me. Sure, I was a fast runner, but I wouldn't have made it. I was just 10. And during the war... I-I... It was horrible, Julie." I gave her a hug and she continued, "My mom was so worried about me. I saw blood, killing. I saw people dying, right in front of me. I saw things 13 year olds shouldn't have to see. I fought so many monsters, I got wounded severely battling a demigod. I saw horrible things, I battled people I once knew. But I don't regret _any_ of it. That only made me stronger. But I feel sorry for her. For having to leave her. I'm an only child, she's not dating anyone, and so when she's not working, she's at home alone. She hangs out with Andrea's mom a lot. Ceci's dad, Henry & Andrea's mom, my mom, Gabi's dad, and Evan's mom, they're good friends now. They hang out sometimes, but they all have their lives. They have to work too. And everyday, after work, my mom goes home to nobody. Nobody's there. And I know I wouldn't like it. I miss her. But I know it has to be like that. It was a good thing Chiron asked us to stay. Now this thing with Artemis is going on and... Could it be a _new_ threat?" She sighed, "I'd hate to see war again, but if it's to defend my friends, my camp, my family, my life..."

After hearing her story, what she'd been through, I felt guilty for wanting her to go. She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve to go on a quest that could end her life.

"So, who's going with you on that quest?" She asked.

"Well, Andrea & Henry, of course, and Nico."

Her face darkened, "Di Angelo?"

"Yeah. He volunteered."

"Oh," She sighed, "Nico's a nice kid. I used to hang out with him sometimes, when he got here. He used to be so cheerful and happy, now he's dark and emo. He barely talks to anyone. But I know he's still the same Nico as before. What about the last member?"

I looked at her.

"What?" She asked. I bit my lips and looked at the ground. Then back to her. "_Me_?" She said, surprised.

I nodded. I was scared of her reaction. It surprised me, but not in the way I thought it would.

"Oh my gods Julie! THANK YOU!" She screamed with happiness and threw her arms around me. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!

I stared at her, puzzled. "Thank you? Wait, you really wanna go?" She nodded. "I figured you wouldn't, after seeing all those horrible things." I admitted.

"Julie, war and quest are _totally_ different. In a war, you have to kill, you don't have a choice. You're fighting for your life. But in a quest, it's a chance to prove yourself. Most of the times, you suceed. No matter what the prophecy says. Thanks for asking me to come with you."

"Thanks for accepting." I smiled. "Come on, Annabeth's waiting for us at the Arena."

* * *

Lizzie pulled out her dagger.

"Oh look, it's _Hermione_." Andrea said.

"Hermione?" I asked

"It's my dagger's name." Lizzie said, like that should be obvious.

"She likes the name Hermione, she likes the _girl_ Hermione, from Harry Potter, and it has '_Herm_' in it, to kind of dedicate it to Hermes, so yeah. She's crazy like that." Andrea whispered.

Annabeth looked at me, "You don't have a sword."

"_No duh, Sherlock_." I mocked her.

"Come with me." She took me to the Armory, where the Hephaestus cabin was working. "Hey Jake." she called to the nearest boy. I recognized him as Jake Mason, senior counselor for the Hephaestus cabin.

"Oh hey Annabeth, what's up?" Jake said.

"Julie here is gonna need a sword for her quest."

"Hm," He went over and got some swords, "Let's try these."

I went through around 6 swords until I found the perfect one.

"Hey, try this one." He gave me a beautiful sword that was about 29 inches. The handle was amazing. It was all bronze. There was a tree branch, and hanging on it, The Golden Fleece, carved. The pommel was the trident of Triton, Lord of the Deep. It was marvelous and seemed perfectly balanced in my hand.

"Perfect," Annabeth said, "It looks as if it's been made just for you."

"The sword's name is Argo." Jake said,

"You mean, like _the_ Argo? _Jason's_ Argo?" I asked.

"That's the one."

"Wow. What an _amazing_ replica."

Jake laughed, "It's not a replica, Julie. That's the _actual_ sword. Jason used it."

I almost dropped the blade. "_WOAH!_ Shouldn't this be at a museum or something?"

They both laughed. "The swords are passed down, into the hands of other half-bloods. Percy has Riptide, which was originally Zoe Nightshade's, and she gave it to Hercules." Annabeth explained, "There's a knife that Helen of Troy used, in our cabin. It's _ours_ now. This one," She gestured towards the Argo, "It's _yours_."

I just stood there, looking at it. It was beautiful. It was _mine_. I was using a _hero's_ sword. That should give me good luck, right?

"Close your mouth," Annabeth teased. "Let's go practice, Julie of the Argonauts."

After showing Andrea, Lizzie, Henry & Nico my new sword, we trained, and trained, and trained, and trained. I had never felt so tired before. Annabeth & Percy were our new teachers, and Will Solace was helping the Apollo twins. Nico just sat around and sparred with us, but he didn't have much to learn. Though she wasn't as good as Nico, Lizzie didn't have much either. She was good, like, _really_ good. After almost a whole day training, I was proud to say I was actually doing pretty well. For someone who had _one_ day of training.

It was almost time for dinner when Chiron called us to the Big House, along with Percy and Annabeth.

"_Thals_!" Annabeth greeted her with a bear hug, "I've missed you!"

"Hey there, little cousin." Percy joked.

"How many time do I have to tell you that I'm OLDER than you?" Thalia fumed, "But nice seeing you too Kelp Head." She finally turned around and I got a better look at her.

I gasped. Shoulder length spiky black hair. Electric blue eyes. Freckles across her nose. "_You_." I said. She seemed rather surprised. "You're the girl from my dreams."

* * *

**So, uh, I don't have much to say. Awkward.**

**Review, pleeeease. You know you want to. :P**


	12. Chapter 12: Good Lucks & Offers

I gasped. Shoulder length spiky black hair. Electric blue eyes. Freckles across her nose. "_You_." I said. She seemed rather surprised. "You're the girl from my dreams."

"Um... excuse me?" She asked.

"You were in my dream. About Artemis. You were searching for her, in the woods, along with some other Hunters."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you..." She cringed, remembering that night, and tried changing the subject. "I'm Thalia."

"Julie." I introduced myself **(A/N Seems like she's doing that a lot these days...)**. "And this is Henry, Lizzie, and Andrea." I pointed to them, "And you already know Nico, right?" She nodded.

"Thalia," Chiron started, "Will you please explain to us how Artemis was captured?"

She nodded, but I could tell that was a touchy subject, "So, we were tracking down this Drakon..." She explained everything she knew, and I saw her eyes watering a bit. "We wish we could go with you, we'd do anything to save our Lady. But we know we cannot interfere."

"Indeed, you cannot. Will you and the Hunters stay here until Artemis is freed?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, yes. I came with Luna, but the rest should arrive by tomorrow." Just then, we heard the horn, signalizing it was time for dinner.

After the campfire, some campers came to wish me luck on my quest.

"You'll do great," said a girl named Katie Gardner,

"Good luck," said one who's name was Pollux,

"If you die, can I have your iPod?" asked Travis Stoll,

"I know you can do it," my half-brother Malcolm encouraged me.

I knew things were about to get ugly when I saw _them_ coming over to me. The 3 Aphrodite girls, or as _everyone_ liked to call them, The Bitch Three. (Yes, kind of like a parody of the Big Three.)

"Hi, I don't believe we've met yet." The leader, who's name I remembered was Drew, said, with fake sympathy. _No, we haven't, but that didn't stop you from laughing and saying it would be funny when one of us died on the quest,_ I though. She gave me a forced smile, "I'm Drew. Drew Heartlock. Daughter of Aphrodite, _of course_."

The one on her right, who I recalled was the one who said I didn't know _anything_ yesterday night, introduced herself, also smiling, "Aisha Atkins."

On Drew's left was a girl with olive skin, long, honey brown, wavy hair, and brown eyes, with a Latina appearance. For some reason, she reminded me of a younger version of Jennifer Lopez. "Alana Belle Rivers, but you probably know that already," she said, not even trying to hide her hatred for me, unlike the others, as she looked me up and down with her arms crossed.

"Hey Julie!" Andrea yelled, running over to me, only to stop when she saw the 3 girls. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting."

Drew rolled her eyes, "You _never_ know _anything_," she said in a really bad British accent. Alana and Aisha snickered. "Run along now, Annie."

"Um, it's... Andrea." She said quietly.

Drew looked at her and raised one eyebrow, "Does it _look_ like I care? Leave already."

I tried not to kill her and keep a straight face, "Andrea, you can stay if you want to."

"Look, Julie, why hang with those _losers_ like Andrea, Sophia, or that girl that never talks, Gabriella, whatever her name is, when you can hang with _us_?" She looked at me, "You can do _so_ much better."

"What makes you think I wanna hang with you?" I said, innocently.

"Why _wouldn't_ you wanna hang with us?" Alana came closer to me, "We're _popular_. We're _pretty_. And if you get on our bad side, we can make you look bad in front of the _whole camp,_" Somehow, I knew that was directed at me.

"I choose my real friend over you hoes any day." By now, a circle was already formed around us, campers watching.

"WHY YOU LITTLE _BITCH_!" Drew yelled. Next thing I knew, my cheeks were burning. I looked to see Alana with the palm of her hands a pinkish color. _She slapped me_, I thought.

"Ooops," She said, with fake sorrow.

That bitch _slapped_ me. A part of me wanted to stay and fight, but the other wanted to run. I could feel the tears coming, the eyes watering. Damn, _why_ did I have to be PMSing?

Apparently, Aisha noticed it because she yelled, "Aw! Look guys! Little Julie's gonna cry! Poor baby!"

"Leave her alone, Aisha." I heard a male voice say. I turned around to see Henry coming.

"Someone's got a crush," Drew said, "Both losers, deserve each other. Probably the only guy Julie will _ever_ get."

He ignored her, "Drew, go be a hoe somewhere else, will you?"

"Huh, I guess Julie can't stand up for _herself_." Drew said.

I jerked forward to punch her, but Andrea and Henry pulled me away. "If I wanted to, I could beat you in a fight _any_ day. You're just not worth my time."

She took a step closer to me and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

Andrea pulled me away, "Come on Julie, don't let her get to you."

I gave Drew one last glare before turning around and leaving.

As soon as they were out of sight the tears started falling. Andrea hugged me and Henry patted my back while I cried.

"The _NERVE_ of that girl!" I was pissed now. "_UGH_!"

"You know that was what she wanted, right?" Henry said, "To piss you off."

Andrea nodded, "Totally. Even _she_ knows she doesn't stand a chance against you in a fight. But she knew you wouldn't lay a _hand_ on her. She knew we would pull you away."

I half smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Don't worry about it," Henry said, "Now go back to your cabin and get some sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow."

I dreamt with a woman. She had long black hair, and intense gray eyes. She was wearing an elegant white dress, "Good luck, honey," she said, "I love you. I _always_ have." I woke up early the next morning and packed my stuff for the quest. Ambrosia? _Check_. Nectar? _Check_. Extra clothes? _Check_. Drachma and mortal money? _Check, and check_. My brand new sword? _Totally_ check. Yup, I was ready to go.

After I ate breakfast with my cabin, they led me out to Half-Blood Hill, where the Hermes and Apollo cabins, and other campers were already waiting.

"I take it you have all said your goodbyes and good lucks, yes?" Chiron said, minutes after. Everyone nodded. "Very well then," he continued, "Everyone back to your cabins for the daily activities!"

As everyone went back to doing whatever they were supposed to do, I saw one blonde Athena camper running towards us, "WAIT! WAIT!", she yelled.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Chiron asked

"I... W-Wanted... To give... this... to y-y-you." She said, panting and handing me a Yankees cap.

I gasped, "Your invisibility cap." She nodded. I asked, "Annabeth, are you sure? It's _your_ cap."

She smiled, "I have a feeling you're gonna need it, besides, I think mom would want me to lend it to you for a little while."

I thanked her and she went running back to our cabin. We were about to go downhill, where Argus was waiting, when we saw Thalia and a girl, about 15, black hair with silver streaks, and purple eyes, walking to where we were.

"Chiron," Thalia asked, "Can we borrow the girls for a second?"

He hesitated, "Sure, but be very quick."

She pulled us off to the side, "Girls, this is Luna Violeta Methysmenos, one of our oldest Hunters, daughter of Selene and Dionysus."

Lizzie gasped, "You're a _goddess_?"

Luna's smile faded, "Yes, but I do not consider myself a goddess. I do not see myself _as_ a goddess. I am just another Hunter. We are all equal."

Thalia changed the subject, "Anyway, that's not why we're here. We wanted to know if, after the quest, of course, you wanted to become... _Hunters_?"

* * *

**_So yeah, I know this is really bad, but yeah. Sorry for not updating. I had written a lot yesterday, but I accidentally closed it and clicked "Don't Save" instead of "Cancel". I'll try to update sooner, promise._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Our Train Game

Thalia changed the subject, "Anyway, that's not why we're here. We wanted to know if, after the quest, of course, you wanted to become... Hunters?"

Our mouths dropped faster than bullets. "Hunters? You want _us_ to become Hunters?" I asked.

Thalia nodded, "But you don't have to make up your minds now. Just... think about it okay?" She handed us a brochure.

"Girls!" Chiron called, "We have to go."

We were walking when I heard Luna's voice, "Julie!" I turned around. "You let your cap fall." She handed me Annabeth's Yankees cap. Thank the gods. Annabeth would kill me if I lost it.

I smiled, "Thanks."

As we walked, I heard Luna talking to Andrea, and Thalia telling Lizzie how great it was being a Hunter. "Well girls, good luck on your quest." Thalia turned to us, "And think about what we told you, k?" We nodded. She looked at the boys, "Don't mess up," she told them.

When we got in the van, I saw Andrea putting a bright silver arrow in her bag. "What's that?" I asked,

"Oh, Luna gave me this. As a small "good luck" gift." She said.

"Oh."

"So," Henry said, "What did Thalia want with you girls?"

"Oh, um... nothing." I lied. "Girl stuff." We were quiet the whole way to the train station in New York.

"Thanks Argus!" We said, as we got off the van. He waved, and we saw the Delphi Strawberry Service van leave.

"So," Lizzie said, "Where to now?"

"Well," I looked at the paper Chiron had given me, "Now we get on a train to Chicago, there we switch to another one to Seattle, and Chiron said we'd have 'special ride' to Alaska from someone. Not sure what that means, though."

"Can't Lizzie just _teleport_ us there?" Andrea asked,

"Or Nico _shadow travel_?" Henry completed.

"It would tire me too much." Lizzie sighed.

"We need to save up energy." Nico explained.

We walked to our train and got our seats. According to the conductor, we would take about 6 hours to get to Chicago, **(A/N Guys, I _KNOW_ it doesn't take 6 hours. But I don't want them to spend a _whole_ day _just_ traveling to Chicago! Imagination, please.)**

"So, let's play a game!" Lizzie suggested at soon as we sat down.

"What game?" I asked,

"Hm..." Andrea smiled deviously, "I know what game."

We all turned to her, "What?"

"Truth or dare!" she yelled so loud some of the other passengers turned to look at us. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Truth or dare? _Seriously_?" Nico complained.

"Don't start complaining Mr. Grumpy Face," Andrea talked back, "Do you have _better_ idea?" When Nico stayed quiet, Andrea added, "Thought so."

"Who wants to start, then?" Henry asked.

"I will!" Lizzie said, turning to Nico.

"Oh no," he grumbled.

She smiled, "Oh yes. Nico, darling, truth or dare?

He sighed, "Truth."

"Who do you like better, _Andrea_ or _Julie_?" Lizzie asked.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't even _know_ them! I don't really know _any_ of you!"

She sighed, "Here's a chance for you to get to know 'em!"

"Uh... okay, I'll have to say Andrea? I think we hung out once, before _that_ happened."

Andrea gave a small smile, "We did. The Apollo cabin was teaching you archery. Then, me, you, and Lizzie, went down to the forest and hung out for a while." Her smile faded, "Then Percy came back and you went... _missing_."

He was serious, "Oh... _Henry_, truth or dare?"

Henry tensed, "Truth."

"It's a simple truth, Henry. No need to get all _scared_." Nico joked. I know right, weird. Nico. _Joking_. Wow. Henry just glared at him. "Just describe your first kiss."

He blushed, "M-My first _kiss_?" We all nodded. "Well, my first kiss..."

"_Went a little like this. *Smooch* And twist. *Smooch, smooch* And twist_." Lizzie. Andrea, and I sang, laughing.

Henry laughed nervously, "Okay, Li-"

"Hold up, Apollo boy," Nico interrupted, "You still gotta answer the truth."

"Oh." He stuttered, "M-M-My f-f-first k-kiss... actually... I ... neverreallykissedagirlbefore." He smiled.

"What?" We all said, not understanding a word he said.

"I said, " He said, fast, again.

"Could you repeat it please?" Lizzie asked.

"I _SAID_ I _NEVER KISSED_ A _GIRL_!" He yelled, causing more people to look at us. He blushed ferociously.

"You _never_ kissed a girl?" Nico mocked him.

"Come on Nico, stop." I told him, "it's your turn Henry."

He smiled and mouthed _Thanks_, "Lizzie, truth or dare?"

She smiled, "Well, I am a daughter of," she looked around, "_You know who_." she whispered, "So dare."

Henry grinned so much I thought his cheeks would fall off, "I dare you to sit on Nico's lap, facing him, put on a sexy face and moan loudly, REALLY loud."

She glared, "You are _so_ dead, Schein." She went over to Nico, grinned, sat on his lap, facing him, put on a face that looked like she was having the best time ever, moaned, and moaned, and moaned, until everyone on the train was looking at her, their eyes about to pop off.

* * *

**I'm _super_ sorry for not updating. School started again and so homework and stuff are _killing_ me. And truth or dare? I know, _stupid_ idea. I just needed them to do something on the train.**

**SOOOOOO, how about that review, _huh_? _Huh_? _Huh_? :P**

**I'm not gonna lie and say "The more reviews I get, the faster I update." No. Cause I _know_ that's not true, for _me_, at least. It all depends on when I have _time_ to update. But that doesn't mean I don't _like_ getting reviews. Because it does, actually, make me happier and so I _want_ to write more when I'm in the computer. **

**So review. But review because you _want_ to, not because I will "post sooner if you do".**

**:***


	14. Chapter 14: Befriending Cheerleaders

We had a good laugh watching Lizzie moan, and the passengers reactions? PRICELESS! We spent the rest of the train ride playing Truth or Dare, 20 Questions, singing, talking, and playing stupid road games. Nico was starting to actually have fun. He would laugh, joke around, talk.

"Hello, _Chicago_!" Lizzie yelled as we got off the train.

"Oh, my legs are _killing_ me." Andrea complained.

Henry rolled his eyes, "We were _just_ sitting, Drea."

" My point exactly! "

"Let's walk it off, " I suggested, "The train to Seattle doesn't leave until 8 pm, and it's..." I checked my watch, "It's only 5:30!"

"She has a point ... " Nico stated.

I smiled, "I _always_ have a point."

* * *

We walked out of the store, laughing our heads off.

"Oh my gods, Julie, that was hilarious." Lizzie said, laughing.

I smiled, and bowed, "Thank you, thank you very much." I looked back at the store and saw the cashier still looking at me, as if I was some sort of freak. Not my fault I got dared to make a big scene at the grocery store. We were walking, trying to stop laughing, when we bumped into someone.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Henry said, looking up at the girls. "W-Woah." I looked up to see what was wrong and found me looking at two skinny, teenaged girls. They both had long, wavy, brown hair, with hazel eyes. Both of them looked like they were 15, and were wearing short cheerleading uniforms that made the boys just stop and stare. They looked like they could be sisters, maybe they were.

"So sorry," I said, but the girls seemed to be looking uncomfortable with Nico & Henry drooling over them. Luckily, Andrea came to the rescue,

"You'll just have to excuse them. They're a little... ah, _out of themselves_, right now." She said.

One of the cheerleaders smiled, "It's okay," she held out her hand, "I'm Natasha, and this is Ashley", she pointed to the girl next to her.

I shook her hand, "I'm Julie."

Natasha looked at Ashley and both of their smiles widened. "Oh, so _you're_ Julie, we've heard about you," Ashley said.

Suddenly, I had a bad feeling about this. I glanced over at Lizzie & Andrea and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"_Ha_, and I thought Artemis would choose better than... _this_," Natasha gestured to us, "You're just some little 13 year olds. No practice, no skills. You won't even survive this quest."

I reached for Argo, which was a great idea, since right then, the cheerleaders began to transform. Their teeth grew into fangs, the color drained out their bodies and they became as white as chalk, and their eyes? _Blood red_.

"W-W-What _are_ you?" I yelled.

"_Empousae_," Andrea muttered. I remembered the myths, they were servants of Hecate. Sort of like vampires. But worse. We backed up, while Nico & Henry had just begun to see what they really were.

"What do you _want_ with us?" I asked. Stupid question, but I figured it would buy us some time to figure out what to do.

Ashley smiled, "Isn't it _obvious_, half-blood?" I backed up slowly while she continued, "We have orders to kill you."

I brought my sword up and pointed it at Ashley, who flinched, but didn't back up.

She reached in her cheerleading uniform and pulled out a sword, "I don't need it, but if you get to use one ..." she smiled, "You have _what_? One day of training? While I have hundreds of years."

I charged for her and our swords met. I saw Natasha charge Lizzie, while Andrea went to get Nico and Henry completely out of their daze. Me and Ashley went back and forth until I made one wrong move and my sword clattered to the floor, a few feet away from me. I looked over at Lizzie, who was pinned to the floor, her dagger over by Nico's feet.

"Say goodbye, little demigo- _OW_!" Ashley turned around, and Henry had his bow and arrow ready. The empousa smiled, "You don't have to do this, Henry Schein. You can join us. We will be _very_ powerful with your help." I turned and saw Natasha was in that same position. She just kept backing up until she met Ashley's back.

"Nico di Angelo, Henry Schein, lower your swords." Natasha said, in a calm, soothing voice. "You can be with _us_," she touched Nico's cheek, and I saw him lower his sword a bit, "Yes, good boy."

Henry had lowered his bow and arrow and was inches away from being eaten by Ashley, but he didn't even realize it. "That's it Henry, come _closer_," Ashley said, "Let me give you a kiss. You know you want to."

I know, I know. By that time, I should have already been vaporizing the empousae. But it was all happening so fast. What seemed like minutes, was only seconds. I finally ran over and picked up my sword, just as a heard a hissing sound and I saw gold dust in the place where Ashley should have been.

"Nice, Andie!" Lizzie yelled. Bad choice. Natasha, now aware that her '_sister_' had vanished, and that she was surrounded by me, Lizzie, Andrea, and a almost-back-to-normal Henry, grabbed a hold of Nico and threatened, "Take one more step and he is gone."

I met Nico's eyes. Obviously, he thought she was going to _kiss_ him. I rolled my eyes and gave him a stern look. He seemed to snap out of it for a second, but then went back to Natasha's tempting. I continued giving him stern looks, and gave him my best glare. He faltered for a while and then started blinking, as if just waking up from a nap. He took aware of his surroundings and realized what was happening. He quickly put a hand to his pocket and, next thing I knew, he was pointing his Stygian Iron sword to Natasha's throat.

Shocked, Natasha tried her tricks again, "Nico. Lower the sword. Listen to me. We can be together. I _know_ you want me. I know you think I'm hot, and sexy, and you just want to be with me. Lower the sword, and we will be together. I know you want me to kiss you, do _all_ sort of things to you." He hesitated, but kept a firm grip. He slashed forward and where Natasha was, only some monster dust was left.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Thanks," I muttered. When I pulled away, I looked at him and slapped him. I walked to where Henry was, being scolded by Andrea, and did the same.

He turned around, shocked, "What was _that_ for?"

"For almost getting us all _killed_!" I yelled.

"Wasn't our fault that she was wicked _hot_, ain't that right Nico?" He joked, and Nico grinned.

"This is _not_ funny, Henry!"

"I'm sorry, _gods_."

"Did you even know that me and Lizzie almost died? And Andrea couldn't come to help us, because she was busy taking care of you two babies!" I was furious. How could he joke when we had almost died like that? "That is, aside from you both almost being ripped apart by _she-demons_!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"As if you meant it!"

"Come on Jul-" He tried grabbing my arm but I just shoved him aside,

"Let's just get back to the train station." They nodded.

* * *

**So, I think this chapter was better than the last one. What did you guys think? AND, bonus point for me cause I updated faster, yay! lol. **

**So, how did you like this chapter? Better than the last? Worse than the last? What did you think of Nico & Henry? Do you think Julie had the right to get mad at them, and especially at Henry for making stupid jokes about it? What do you think should happen next? Stay tuned! ... lol, that just sounded like a soap opera.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hot Ride

"Let's just get back to the train station." They nodded.

* * *

We walked in the train and took our seats quietly. It was awkward after what had just happened, so we just sat there in silence. This train ride would take longer, about 12 hours, and we would get there at around 8:OO am. Everyone was listening to their iPods, (I know, iPods on a quest? But blame our ADHD. What did you expect us to do? Sit there and do nothing?), and after a while, they were all asleep. That left me and Henry alone, awake. I decided to pretend I was sleeping too, so I closed my eyes, and stayed quiet. I really didn't want to talk to him. At least not then.

"Julie?" he asked after a couple of minutes. When I didn't respond, he said again, "I know you're awake."

I sighed and opened my eyes, sitting up on my train seat/bed, "What do you want?"

"I... I wanted to say I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes, "Though you already had."

He sighed, "This time I mean it."

"Don't do that again. Do you know how worried I was? And then you just joked about it, as if we hadn't almost been killed."

"It wasn't our faul-"

"They were wicked hot? I thought you would stop joking!"

"I wasn't gonna say that! It really wasn't our fault they were ... tempting. I mean, they have that power, don't they?"

"I guess ... "

"So it wasn't our fault!"

" ... fine."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you so ... angry?"

I sighed, "I'm _stressed_, alright? Do you know how _hard_ it is, leading a quest? When you have only been at camp for _TWO FREAKIN DAYS_? And you have a prophecy that just scares the _shit_ out of you? And you can't even choose experient people to help you? You're forced to take two of your _best_ friends, and then you mess up, choosing another of your best friends to go with you, even though you know they can all get hurt and possibly killed?" I was fuming.

Henry came over and hugged me, "Sssh, it will be alright," he said, while passing a hand through my hair," We're not babies you know. We can handle this. And you're doing pretty well yourself."

"I just lead you guys to a death trap."

"It was supposed to be like that."

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?" I asked, sitting straight in my seat, while he went back to his.

" _'Tempted by evil, two shall be, twice',_ the empousae seemed pretty evil to me, and Nico and I were tempted twice by them. But we did it, it's over now."

I sighed. Something wasn't right there. If that threat was ended, then why did I feel so scared? " . . . I guess you're right."

He smiled, "And I thought you were a daughter of Athena."

I shot him a glare, but smiled.

"Get some sleep, Julie. Tomorrow we're gonna rescue Artemis. It's gonna be a heck of a long day."

I nodded, "Night Henry."

"Goodnight, Julie."

And with that, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I felt someone shaking me, "Julie, wake up."

I squinted my eyes at the sunlight coming from the window, "... what-?"

"It's time to go, come on," I heard Andrea say.

I nodded and got up, "I'm ready."

We left the train station and walked around for a bit,

"Where did Chiron say the "special ride" would be?"

I shrugged, "He just said that we'd have a special ride from Seattle to Alaska. Not sure what he means, though."

We heard a car honking and turned around to face a red Maserati. The driver was around 18, 19, with sandy hair. He was definitely hot. No, seriously. It seemed as if heat was coming from him. Plus, he was also hot as in ... well, you know what I mean. He grinned, a big, cocky smile, and said, "Why, hello there." He parked his car and walked towards us. He looked at Andrea and Henry, "What? No, '_hey dad_' ?"

Andrea's mouth dropped, "Apollo?"

He grinned, "Hey Andrea," he looked at Henry, " 'Sup Hen?".

Henry nodded, "Hey Father."

"You," he said, fixing his eyes on me, "must be my dear niece, Julie Sparks, am I right?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"No need of 'sir', hun. I'm a modern god," he looked at Lizzie, "Elizabeth, hello my dear."

She blushed and tugged some hair behind her ear, looking down, "Hi Apollo."

Nico rolled his eyes and Apollo turned to him, "Cousin. We meet again, eh?"

"Hello Apollo. Haven't changed the car, I see."

"Nah. This one's my fave. But," he looked at the 5 of us, "seems like I'll have to change it to a bigger one to get all 6 of us to Alaska."

"Will you help us rescue Artemis?" I asked, expectantly.

"Saidly, I can't interfere with quests," he looked down, "Just like last time my sister was captured, I'm afraid this is the best I can do for you."

"I just hope no one dies on _this_ quest," Nico murmured, but we all heard it, though I didn't really understant what he meant by that.

Apollo must have understood, because he put a hand on Nico's shoulder and said, "Hey dude, you know I'm sorry for you loss, but that was 2 years ago-"

"One and 9 months, actually." Nico interrupted.

"You gotta move on, man."

He nodded, "Let's just ... go."

* * *

**I am SO sorry for the crapiness of this chapter. No, seriously, this is one of my worst chapters. I hate it, but I don't have many ideas for what to do... Next chappie will be more "actiony" since they'll be rescuing our dear goddess. Sorry for the long wait, but please, blame my teachers for that.**


	16. Chapter 16: We Meet Misfortune

**Oh my gosh, I'm _sooo_ sorry for the long wait. Writer's block sucks majorly. If you need someone to take your anger out on because of my delay, do it on Lex, aka xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx. She knows why. Anyway, this chapter is going to suck. A lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

He nodded, "Let's just ... go."

Apollo's car transformed into a mini van. It was a good thing we had walked a little from the train station and were currently in an area with no mortals around. We hopped in the mini van,

"Who wants to drive?" Apollo asked.

"Um, we're not old enough, dad." Henry said.

"Psh! Age ..." Apollo scoffed, "Who cares about age?"

After convincing Apollo that letting 13 year olds drive wasn't a good idea, the car took flight. Yes, the car was able to fly. We got to Alaska in about 2 and a half hours. Who knew sun charriots were so fast? Apollo was a fun, joking, funny god, so we were able to take our minds off the quest for a while. Which might have been a bad things because by the time we got there, we didn't exactly have a plan,

"So . . . " Lizzie started, "Anybody got a plan?" The bad part about being a daughter of Athena on your first quest ever, leading? Everybody expects you to know what to do, when you have no idea whatsoever.

"I . . " I sighed, "I got nothing."

"We'll improvise," Nico reassured me. I didn't exactly like improvising, but it would have to be that.

"Well . . . this is as far as I can take you. Good luck," Apollo said.

He hopped back into his charriot and we were all alone. Trees surrounded us and I was sure no human was near.

"Um, guys," Henry noticed, "Check that out." About a mile ahead of us was a cave. It looked like a normal cave and I wouldn't have given much thought to it, except there were two guys in the front: security guards. But when I focused my eyes on them, I noticed their skin was a light shade of green and their teeth were . . . fangs?

My eyes widened, "Monsters," I whispered. "We're on the right track, come on, let's go."

After much debating, we decided that a direct confront would not do us any good. We stuck to the forest and went around the cave,

"You guys stay here," I told them, "I'll go."

"No!" Andrea whispered, "You can't do this alone Julie!"

"I have this," I said, showing them Annabeth's Yankees cap, "I'll check if the coast is clear and then you guys come in, deal?"

They nodded. I put the Yankees cap on and even though I was invisible, I still tried to be careful. Who knew if the monsters had 'see-through-invisibility' powers . . . or something like that. I brought my sword out and was relieved when I saw it was invisible too. Kind of suspicious having a flying sword around, no? I snuck up on the guards and realized there was no door blocking the entrance to the cave, but if I were to bring the others in, I would have to get rid of the guards first. I probably shouldn't have done that, but I blame my ADHD. . . I slashed by sword at thet first one's neck and he vaporized. Before the second could even realize what had happened, I hit his back and he turned to dust. Luckily, they didn't even make a sound. I went back for my friends and motioned for them to come . . . then I realized I still had my- er, Annabeth's invisibility cap. I took it off and materialized in front of them. They brought out their swords and followed me.

The cave was long and seemed more like a house. There were trees - big trees - in the entrance and the hallway following was very, very long. There were no doors except for one, at the very end of the hall, facing us. Next to it was a spiral staircase leading to what I thought was the second floor. Surprisingly, everything was quiet. And that's what scared me the most.

I don't know how they found out, or when, but suddenly, the monsters started coming. A few hellhounds, a dozen dracaenas, and a couple of monsters I couldn't exactly name. They came from behind us, from the staircase, and we were just overloaded with monsters.

I got over my shock and started slashing randomly at the ones who got closer. They were blown to dust. I saw Andrea climb up a tree and prepare her bow. Lizzie was off to my right, and had a grin on her face as she killed. Nico was calmly defeating monsters with his Stygian iron sword, to my left, while Henry was a bit behind us, to get a better view at the monsters and shoot.

I needed to find a way to get to that other room. Somehow, I knew Artemis was in there. She had to be. But before I could think about what to do, the monsters stopped attacking. We all turned around and found a beautiful woman going down the steps of the staircase. She had long, black hair, and when she got closer, I could see evil in those big brown eyes.

"Well, well, well," the woman said, "Look what we have here . . ."

Andrea was out of the tree and by our side in no time. The woman circled us for a while, but stopped in front of us, "So, I'm guessing you are the demigods, eh? Well, of course you are. It's a pleasure to finally meet the son of Hades." She went over to Nico and put a finger under his chin, "Nico di Angelo. I've heard many things about you, Ghost King." Nico shivered and she let go of his chin to face Lizzie, "And the daughter of Hermes. Elizabeth Marcellus." She passed me, not even glancing my way and stopped at Henry and Andrea, "And what about the Apollo twins? Andrea and Henry Schein. Henry, very much like the sun god. And young Andrea, with a bit of Artemis." She turned her head and walked my way. She stopped a few inches in front of me and I saw hatred, pure hatred in her eyes. "And you. Julie Sparks. Daughter of Athena." I got shivers when she said my name, in such a raspy, but yet beautiful, voice. "They told me you were destined for victory, for greatness. I don't believe it. Such a young, teeny, worthless girl like you. You'll die before you can get to hear your prophecy." She looked at the monsters, "After them!"

I took that time when the monsters were still a bit confused to put on the Yankees cap and charge for the room at the end of the hall. I opened the door before the woman could see me and got inside. I gasped. The room was made of pure gold. There was a golden cage near the door, and inside was, yes, Artemis.

"Lady Artemis." I whispered.

She looked up, "Who's there?"

I realized I had forgetten once again I was invisible and took off the cap, "I'm Julie Sparks. I'm here to help you. How do I opene the cage?"

She sighed, "You need the children of my brother. Only they can open the cage. The Apollo twins."

I nodded, "I'll go get them. You stay here." Which was a dumb statement since she couldn't exactly run away from there. I ran out of the room and bumped into a very angry woman. _The_ angry woman.

"Why hello," she said, "Julie." She took off my cap and I materialized in front of her. I tried to run, but she stopped me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting away from you!"

She laughed, "Have you _still_ not realized who I am?" When I stayed quiet, she said "I thought children of Athena were supposed to be _smart_. Oh, your mommy won't like that. I'm _Atë_. Goddess of evil, misfortune, and temptation, among other things."

* * *

**Told you it would suck. Majorly. Eh, anyway, review. Oh, by the way, the next chapter could take some time. My teachers have been drowning me on homework. And last week and this week are Exam Weeks. So . . yeah. **


	17. Chapter 17: How To Train Your Drakon

**... Hi ... guys ... *dodges tomato* ... I'M SORRY! I have been meaning to upload this for a while now, but I wanted to make it longer. Well, that didn't really ... work, heh. And to think I've had this battle scene planned out since the beginning ... but I completely forgot what I was gonna do! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm SUPER sorry. I've had so much on my mind these weeks, with school stuff, homework, projects, and I got the Revolution to think about too (if you don't know it, check out BeginningTheREVOLUTION). Also, I've been working on some one-shots I might upload soon and with all that, this story seemed to have been put aside for a while. But, next chapter's being worked on. I don't promise it soon, but I'm telling you I AM trying to do it as soon as possible. So, enjoy, if you will.**

* * *

She laughed, "Do you have any idea who I am?" When I stayed quiet, she said "I'm Atë. Goddess of evil, misfortune, and temptation, among other things."

I froze. Stupid! I should have realized that! There was no way I would get out now. I didn't have enough training to even battle trained demigods. How in the world would I battle a goddess? The goddess of evil? That was suicide!

As if reading my thoughts, Atë smiled, "Do not try to fight me, daughter of Athena. I will kill you in a single second." She put one hand on my neck and pushed me against the wall.

"Let. Me. Go!" I said, choking.

She grinned even more, "Not so mighty now, are you? Why should I let you go? So you can try to complete your little quest to save Artemis?" She let go of my neck, but before I could do anything, she held a sword against it. "You should know. _He_ is rising. Not even the Olympians can stop him. Let alone a little girl like yo-" She put a hand on her back and took out an arrow, letting go of me. "Who dare shoot an arrow at me?" She yelled. She turned back to face me when she got no response, but it was already too late. I was running out of there.

"Andrea! Andrea!" I yelled as I got closer to her. "Thanks. For shooting that arrow. B-But you gotta help me. You and Henry. You have ... you have to open the cage. Artemis needs yo-"

"Julie, we got bigger problems right now." She said. I was confused at first, but when I turned around I saw what she meant. A drakon.

* * *

**Dude, it's not even funny how short this chapter is. And crappy. Bash me if you want, I hate myself too. **

**... I'm just gonna go sit on a corner and cry ...**

**Anyway, review ... if you want to. I'm so ashamed of this chapter I'm not even asking you to review it. (... although I _reeeeeeally_ like reviews *sad puppy face*) **

**I think my AN may be longer than my story ... o.O ! **

**Until next time peeps! Don't hate me too much!**

**- Gigi **


	18. Chapter 18: Annoying & Arrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: Heeey! So, lately, I haven't been getting many reviews. What's up with that? Where are my reviewers? Did you guys die? Are you in Elysium? Or kissing Nico? o.O. I get sad without reviews, *sniff* *sniff*. Moving on, I hope those of you still alive [or making out with Nico] enjoy this chapter. It's longer (yay!) and updated faster (double yay!) and it's better than the last one (triple yay!). So enjoy and review [unless you're making out with Nico.]**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own Nico either, although I'd reeeeally love to make out with him. TMI, TMI. On with the story!**

* * *

A drakon.

"H-How did it get in here?" I asked, looking around the cave. The doors certainly weren't that big for a drakon to go through.

"At first, it was a puppy." Andrea explained.

"Huh?"

"It was a white puppy, it ran down the stairs and suddenly, it became a huge drakon."

"How do we kill this thing?"

"_You're_ the daughter of Athena!" Andrea exclaimed.

"I know but ... " I sighed, "I have absoloutely no idea. Why don't we try to defeat it like ... normal monsters?"

"Sure," she said, climbing back to her tree.

I turned around. How could we defeat this? How could _I_ defeat this? Stupid. I should have studied more before the quest. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

"Julie," Andrea called. I turned back around to face her. "Relax," she calmed me, "I'm sure we'll find a way."

I smiled, "Thanks Andrea." I faced the drakon. Nico was slashing it, but his Stygian sword wasn't doing any good at absorving the monster's essence. The beast looked hurt and cried out, but the pain didn't last long and it was back at spitting ice. Ice. That's when it hit me. It was an _ice_ drakon. We needed something that could _beat_ ice. We needed ... fire! But how would we find any fire? I mean, surely, there had to be fire _somewhere_ out there. But where? And there wouldn't be enough time to search. Outside of the cave, everything seemed so ... deserted. I'd have to walk ... gods-know-how-long until I found a house. Besides, I couldn't risk leaving my friends here. No. Searching for fire outside was no use. If I wanted fire, I would have to get it from the inside.

Upstairs, there had to be some kind of room, right? But that was out of question. Atë was probably in there. If she left us alone, that means she thought the drakon could take us out. If I went back there, she'd kill me in a second. She made that pretty clear.

"Lizzie!" I yelled.

She ran to me, "What's wrong?"

"Do you have any matches?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. You're a daughter of Hermes, don't you usually keep useless things with you?" She glared. "Sorry," I replied.

"No, why do you want fire?"

"Ice drakon." I said. Pretty obvious, no?

"And what does that have to do with- Oh! I get it!" She facepalmed, "Sorry, I'm _sloooow_."

"Do you have anything that could _make_ fire?"

"I used to have a sword, that was disguised as a lighter. But I gave it to my half-sister Grace. The little demon lost a bet with Connor. Never saw the sword again."

"Ugh. _How_ are we gonna de- _LIZZIE MOVE_!" I yelled. The drakon shot a column of ice right at where she was standing just a moment before.

"Phew. That was close." Lizzie sighed, getting up and straightening her clothes. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Just ... try to kill it until I figure something out."

"No, _really_ Julie? _Really_?"

I glared. "Elizabeth, we are in a life or death situation will you please stop-"

"Okay, shutting up now."

"Good girl."

"What am I? Your pet?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just stay alive, will you?"

She grinned, "No problemo, mi amiga! Staying alive is my especiality! For 13 years, Elizabeth Charlotte Marcellus has been alive, trying to escape the worthless monsters that surround her everyday, using her very _kickass_ powers to-"

"If only you could kill monsters with your annoyance ... " I murmured.

"Hey! I take great offense to that!"

"Good. Now go!"

"And just because of that I'm gonna keep annoying you, _lalalala_..."

"Lizzie!" I groaned. "Do you _wanna_ die?"

"Fine." She ran to the drakon screaming, "Let's kick some drakon ass!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Oh, how I wished I was like Lizzie. Able to joke around, even in the most serious circumstances. How would we get away, with no fire? There must be something else that could kill an ice drakon. There _was_! I remembered that there was something else. But I couldn't remember what ...

"Henry!" I ran to him, "Aim for the heart!"

"I can't. I'm out of arrows."

"Dammit. Andrea!" I went over to her tree, "Do you think you could shoot an arrow straight into the drakon's heart?"

"Yeah, but I only have one arrow left. Are you sure this will work?" She questioned.

"I-I think so. I read somewhere about drakons being defeated by being hit straight in the heart."

"Okay. My last arrow. It's the one Luna gave to me." She sighed, "I hope this works."

She released the arrow. I closed my eyes.

"AH!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I opened my eyes in a rush and turned around, in time to see the person who yelled falling, with Andrea's arrow pierced through her left shoulder.

"LIZZIE!" I yelled and ran.

* * *

**Aw, poor Lizzie. So, tell me what you thought. Please. I'm begging you. I'm on my knees, I'm on my nose! Review!**


	19. VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!

**HEYHEYHEY PARTY PEOPLE! How are you all? Good? Bad? Okay-ish? So this is the time when you throw tomatoes at me and I dodge them! Or at least attempt to!**

**I owe you guys an apology. I mean, FOUR MONTHS WITHOUT UPDATING? I know I always say I do it cause I like it and that it's not an obligation for me, but four freakin months is just too much . . . even on my standards. I would've been mad if someone stopped writing a fic that I like for 4 months.**

**Anyway, this is bad news. Sorry.**

**I'm just posting this AN to tell you that I will be _canceling _this story. Yup. Canceled. No more. **

**In my opinion, it's getting worse with every chapter and ever since chapter like . . . 14? 15? I don't know. But ever since one of those chapters, it started becoming a real pain in the ass to write this. I just lost interest. I know what I wanna do with the story, I know how it was gonna end, but where's the _wanting_ to write it? I've been busy, I haven't been thinking of this story. **

**It was my first story, EVER. I'll be sad to let go my first story, but it's something I gotta do. Julie was becoming a Mary-Sue in my mind and it was very, _very_ hard to un-Sue her with every chapter. The grammar isn't that great, the plot isn't the best. I should have taken more time to write this story, to plan it carefully. I didn't. **

**So, for all of those reasons, I'll be cancelling it. If you wanna know how it ends, just PM me and I'll tell you what I had in mind. I was even planning a little romance between Julie and Henry, but that would only be in the possible sequel [I was thinking of a SEQUEL at the time! Oh gods. . . ] hahaha.**

**Again, sorry. Keep a look out for some of my other stories. Now that I've let this one go, I think I'm gonna work [and plan it better,] on some other possible multi-chapter stories.**

**Love you guys and thanks so much for all the support. (:**

**- bubble drizzles**

**P.S. WHO HERE GOT SON OF NEPTUNE? SO. TOTALLY. EPIC!**


End file.
